chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows and Dust/Items
Items Onyriox's Hoard The following items are reproductions of the original copies kept by Onyriox, penned by Yverian the Scribe in her final days before madness consumed her. Composed of a few scant handfuls of parchment scrap, the lettering legible on the pages are Aquan. What little Yverian could transcribe onto her copy she has, and only a few fragments of sentence can be discerned. "...leave. ...watch the two of you...keep her waters safe." Clearly written on the edge of the paper is a signed name, "Aquorosh." Penned by Tempus Gepheron, this leather-bound book tells the tale of a young man before finding his life's purpose as a beacon of Hadean hope and strength in the dark of the Age of Titans. It details his mercenary youth, where upon becoming lost after a misadventure, he stumbled upon a ... ... the text is muddled at this point. Yverian the Scribe notices that the word in Old Hadean that was used here could mean either well or spring. Gepheron goes on to describe a vision, of an army of Humans. Proud and powerful in their numbers in gleaming armor of steel and holy gold. Their banners are a deep, bloody crimson, and they go on to spread the glory and goodwill of their cause to each corner of the Prime, and beyond. The stack of parchment the following is written on is paired with a dull, grey stone. When held by a psionic creature, it begins to glow with a faint white light. Impossibly small writing is etched onto its surface, and appears to be written in Umbral. The memory within is that of a Revenant in the depths of a dark forest. He is murdered by a beautiful woman who walks away into a grove of scarlet trees. The below is what Yverian the Scribe has written. You are afraid. Paralyzingly afraid. But the soft hand on your face, and softer voice in your ear, tells you to be happy. The woman in front of you fills you with terror and delight. She smiles beaifically down at you. "I can take it from here, Commandatore." The gentle caress becomes an iron grip as something breaks in the back of your skull. The pain is worse than the first time you had died, but as you collapse to the ground, your terror shifts into dreadful resignation. As you watch her walk away into the scarlet forest, you find yourself grateful to have seen one last beautiful thing before what comes next. Written by Onyriox herself, this journal is full of fragments and fractions of intelligence and information. Most of it is written in a cipher, but the rest is written in Draconic. Onyriox refers to an "instability" that has captured her attention, a phenomenon she has never seen before. Her talonwriting is flawless, smooth, and flowing. Player Possessions The Chevari Index is the size of a man's torso, originally written by the Archmage Hadric Chevari. Reproductions exist, as mundane copies of the Index are used by spellcasters curious about the denizens of Hell, yet this one holds great magical power. The Chevari Index is bound in tannish leather, its surface marred by weather and age. Its spine creaks when opened, and it smells of hot sand and sour ink. Written in several overlapping languages, ink in one runs over the ink of another, and little of the tome is legible. When held by Good creatures a deep sense of wrongness wells up within the bearer, which can only be assuaged by attempting to actively read from the book, or call on its power. The Chevari Index seems to be guarded, or perhaps cursed, with a powerful enchantment. Any creature that keeps it in their possession is constantly haunted by visions of the book, and subconsciously looks for reasons to make use of its power. The party has discovered that reading, or using the book, endangers them to a potent compulsion of unknown purpose. The Chevari Index grants a +5 profane bonus to the Spellcraft skill check when creating a special diagram for magic circles against evil focused inward. Three times per day, it can be used to cast a magic circle against evil at CL 17, and once per week can be used to cast summon monster V at CL 17. Only creatures with the Evil subtype, or those on this list, can be summoned this way. The blade that served Derek in his travels as a sailor and adventurer before his time in Stormhaven. Enchanted by the faerie smith Alendragon, it now glows with shimmering light. Has a scar down the length of one side of the blade due to Emma's failed attempt to parry the blow that ended her life.